Something So Simple
by ladyasile
Summary: A simple nice gesture goes a long way. Yaoi. JuubeixKazuki.


**Something So Simple**

* * *

A/N: A birthday gift for Howls-Princess-love-EdwardRoy. Happy birthday, darling! Hope you like it, and I hope you can forgive the delay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers.

* * *

There had been something off about Juubei ever since the day had started. And now that he was blindfolded, Kazuki knew that the day could get stranger. Needless to say that the blindfold didn't make walking easy, nor did it help quiet down his suspicions and the many ideas he had about what was going on. To add more to the problem, they were in a car.

Kazuki trusted Juubei with everything, but this was something foreign for him. Being blindfolded added more the tension and anxiety, he never knew Juubei could drive or had a car, and neither of them was speaking. Part of him wanted to take off the blindfold and jump out of the car, but if he did that and there was no reason to panic, then his relationship with Juubei would be strained or shattered. With a heavy inner sigh, he tried to throw away all of his morbid thoughts.

Just as he was about to achieve relaxation, or something close to it, the car came to a speeding halt and the engine turned off. For the first time in a good few hours or minutes, he heard Juubei's voice. "Kazuki, remain seated. I will help you out of the car." Feeling the car shift a bit, Kazuki knew Juubei had exited. After hearing the car door slam, his breathing began to get inconsistent and he tried to prepare himself for whatever awaited him.

The passenger's side door opened. In an instant, he felt Juubei's hand on him, helping him out of the car. "May I take off the blindfold now, Juubei?" he asked, trying not to sound anxious. There was no response from the other male for a moment. Kazuki was about to ask again, but the arms that picked him off his feet silenced him. It became clear that Juubei had no intention of letting him walk.

After what felt like miles of walking, Juubei stopped and placed him down. "You can remove the blindfold, Kazuki." Not waiting to be told again, he moved his hands to his head and began undoing the knot that held the blindfold in place. With quick twists the piece of black cloth fell to the ground and he gazed around. A silent gasp escaped his mouth as his eyes were awarded with an astonishing sight.

"Do you like it, Kazuki?"

It took both Juubei and himself by surprise when rather than answering in a verbal matter, he instead threw himself at him and kissed him with great force. The private trip to one of the world's most selective gardens was in itself great, but being brought there as a date meant more. It felt as if the moon and stars had been handed to him by Juubei, like men often mentioned to their love interests. Kazuki felt himself press against his lover's body. His tongue entered Juubei's mouth and began to taste his lover. The warmth ignited the fireworks and he knew it was too late to restrain himself.

As fast as he could, he lowered himself to the ground and pulled Juubei with him. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he would one day be making love in an area surrounded by flowers of all kind. More so, he never even thought he would be having sex in a public area where anyone could see them. Though some worries were rising, the moment he felt Juubei's hand underneath his shirt, caressing his nipples, they were shunned away. Fleeting patience opened his desires up.

When kissing and inhibited touches weren't enough, Kazuki began to shove his body upwards. His cock throbbed with the desire to be touched and he ached to feel Juubei inside him. Though they had yet to remove all of their clothing, Kazuki felt himself near his orgasm. Ignoring his body's need, he removed all of his clothes in what was perhaps a new world record. After he had finished, he could have sworn he heard Juubei gasp, but if that did happen or not was the very last thing on his mind after he noticed Juubei joined him in removing their clothing. There was excitement running through his veins as he and his protector gazed at each other's bodies. It was somewhat awkward and unpleasant to lay bare, surrounded by flowers in a public area, with someone who had before just seen his body for medical purposes. What made it more daunting was that this was their first time.

Seconds felt like years as they continued to stare at one another and look away over and over. Kazuki knew that he would have to make the first move, unless Juubei decided that he didn't want to go through with it. Before he could ask, his arms were restrained above his head. Juubei looked down at him and smiled before lowering himself and letting their cocks touch for the first time. The spark the first touch made burned him in the inside. He could feel Juubei's hand press down harder on his arms as they caressed.

Through half-opened eyes he could see the beautiful blaze that the sun's rays created on Juubei's body as he moved on top of him. His eyes were closed but when they would open, Kazuki could see the euphoria within them. The blush that spread from his protector's face to his chest made want to touch him. "Juubei… I… Unnhh…" There was a soft smile on his lover's face as he took hold of his hand and placed it on his chest. Underneath his fingertips Kazuki could feel the drops of sweat as he stroked his lover's fiery flesh.

"Kazuki, I want… To be… Inside… You!" Juubei grunted out. With a quick answer, Kazuki spread his legs. Juubei looked uncertain for a moment. They both knew why, but neither had planned on things to take this direction. Rather than have the lack of lubrication tear the moment to shreds, Kazuki pounced on Juubei. The force knocked his protector to the ground, with Kazuki on top.

Placing three fingers into his mouth and licking them, Kazuki looked at Juubei. "Don't worry, Juubei," he muttered when he finished. His lover's gaze was intense as he began to elongate himself with his fingers. It wasn't definite, but Kazuki could have sworn that he saw Juubei get aroused, far more than it could have been possible. "Juubei… Ahh…" From the sensation he kept getting, Kazuki knew he wasn't going to last long. Rather than wasting time, he shot one last glance at his lover as he let himself fall onto Juubei's hard cock. Both hissed from the hurt and delight. Remaining on top, Kazuki began to lift and fall onto Juubei's cock numerous times before he came. His white, creamy seed splashed onto Juubei's stomach and chest. In mere seconds, he felt Juubei come as well. The hot seed scorched and eased him at once.

Not having the strength to remain on top, Kazuki allowed himself drop. Juubei eased his fall and pressed his body closer to him. Their irregular breaths soon died out, but they remained lying down. "Kazuki, I never would have thought you would be so aggressive." Juubei chuckled.

"Nor did I, but it felt nice… Was it pleasurable for you?" Kazuki couldn't hide the nervousness in his voice. It wasn't until afterwards that he worried about whether or not Juubei enjoyed himself.

"I did. It was the best feeling I ever had since I realized I had fallen in love with you." Juubei kissed his forehead before sitting up. "Though, we should leave now." When he looked at Juubei for a further explanation, the man blushed. "One of the people who work here allowed me to take you inside the most private gardens. She could get in trouble if we are spotted."

Understanding the situation at once, they got dressed and headed out. "We should thank her," Kazuki said to Juubei. "What's her name?"

"Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy is what she told me to call her. We will have to thank her."

Kazuki giggled. "Yes, but for now, we should get to the car."

"Why are you so eager?" Juubei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The car tends to be a classic for teenagers who want to lose their virginities."

Juubei stopped walking and looked over at Kazuki. "Very well. However, this time I have got some new ideas." At Kazuki's questioning look, he elaborated. "We have seat belts, needles, strings, and plenty of objects at our disposal."

They shared one last kiss before running to the car.

* * *

End.


End file.
